Hairspray
by joongie
Summary: This is Hairspray MCFLY STYLE! Tom Fletcher's just a boy with the dream to dance and meet a certain somebody... SLASH & crack fic


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hairspray or McFly or any other characters

**A/N: **Kay so some of the words in songs are changed as well as characters obviously since this is a SLASH story; also some characters are going to be changed a bit. Have fun with the crack!

Chapter One

A boy, blonde and a bit chubby with brown eyes, wakes up in his bed and sits up shaking to a beat in his head as he dresses. He sprays his hair with hairspray and smiles in the mirror before breaking out in song.

"Oh, oh, oh, woke up today feeling the way I always do. Oh, oh, oh, hungry for something that I can't eat!" He sings as he looks in the fridge and grabs an apple, "Then I hear that beat, the rhythm of town starts calling me down. It's like a message from high above! Oh, oh, oh, pulling me out to the smiles and the streets that I love." He danced around to the old TV set and turned it on.

"Good morning London! Every day's like an open door, every night is a fantasy, every sounds like a symphony!" He sang loudly as he walks through the house and out the door to where his father's joke shop was, "Good morning London, and some day when I take to the floor the worlds gonna wake up and see, London and me!"

"Oh, oh, oh, look at my hair! What "do" can compare with mine today? Oh, oh, oh, I've got my hairspray and radio…I'm ready to go." The boy sings looking in the shop window before dancing down the busy sidewalk.

"The rats on the street all dance around my feet. They seem to say "Tom, it's up to you!" So, oh, oh, don't hold me back 'cause today all my dreams will come true!" Tom sang as he put nuts on the ground for the rats in front of him before going through a group of ladies, "Good morning London! There's the flasher who lives next door, there's the bum on his bar room stool. They wish me luck on my way to school!" Tom waved to the drunk and the flasher flashed a group of ladies behind him.  
"Good morning London! And some day when I take to the floor the world's gonna wake up and see  
London and me. I know every step, I know every song, I know there's a place where I belong!" Tom said looking into a music store before turning and still holding onto the bars in front of the window, "I see all those party lights shining ahead so someone invite me before I drop dead!" The people around him seemed to sing a little too as if it was an echo.

"So, oh, oh, give me a chance 'cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star! Oh, oh, oh something inside of me makes me move when I hear the groove!" Tom belts out as he dances towards the bus stop where kids are gathering, "My ma tells me no but my feet tell me go! It's like a drummer inside my heart!" Tom started shaking his hips to the beat and suddenly realized the bus had left without him for school.  
"Oh, oh, oh don't make me wait one more moment for my life to start... " Tom sang as he stopped a local garbage man and got on top of his truck because he usually drove him to school…this happened a lot.  
"Good morning, good morning . Waiting for my life to start!"  
'I love you London! Every day's like an open door, every night is a fantasy, every sounds like a symphony." Tom sang as the truck approached his high school, "And I promise Baltimore  
that some day when I take to the floor the world's gonna wake up and see! Gonna wake up and see…London and me..." Tom hopped off the truck and waved before standing in front of the school.  
"Yes, more or less we all agree."  
"Baltimore and me... "Tom sang as he looked out at the now empty front sidewalk.  
"Someday the world is gonna see."  
"Baltimore and me!!" Tom shouted and then heard the late bell and rushed inside. He sat there in history and tapped his pencil as the teacher went on about Mt. Everest or something and stared at the clock.

"UH Mrs. Harrison?"

"What is it now Derrick?"

"I can't see over Tom's hair…"

"WHAT?" Tom said in shock and sat up straight.

"Mr. Fletcher don't make me write you up for inappropriate hair height!" Mrs. Harrison said with a glare.

"But it just can't hang there like dead things on your head!" Tom protested and ran a hand through his spiked and poofed up hair before sighing. The day went by slowly and soon Tom was sitting in chemistry looking at the clock count down to 3:30. He smiled as the bell rang and knew what time it was.

"DOUGIE COME ON WE'RE LATE!" Tom shouted as he dragged his best friend Dougie Poynter who was sucking on a lollypop.

"Alright!" Dougie said as his best friend dragged him on the bus.  
"Hey there, Teenage London! Don't change that channel! 'Cause it's time for the Simon Amstell Show! Brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!" Simon Amstell said from the TV's in the TV store with a wink.

"COME ON DOUGIE!" Tom said as he opened the door to his dad's shop, "HEY DAD!" They raced up the stairs and into the living room where Tom turned on the TV.

"Slow up, my mum says I'm not supposed to perspire!" Dougie commented and took off his backpack as the show started.

"Oh, Every afternoon when the clock strikes four," Simon sang as the council members danced behind him, "Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba!"  
"A crazy bunch of kids crash through that door," Simon sang as the kids did the bop bee again and danced, "They throw off their coats and leave the squares behind and then they shake it, shake it, shake it like they're losing their mind! You'll never see them frown 'cause they're the nicest kids in town!

"Oh, every afternoon you turn your T.V. on,"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na!" the council sang and the poshest boy there tried to get right in the middle every time.

"And we know you turn the sound up when your parents are gone, yeah!" Simon sang and gave his famous smile.  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na!"

"And then you twist and shout for your favorite star and once you've practiced every step that's in your repertoire you better come on down and meet the nicest kids in town!" Simon said motioning come on down, "Nice white kids who like to lead the way and once a month we have our "negro day!" And I'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round Mr. Simon Amstell with the latest, greatest English sound!!" The group danced around and smiled. Tom and Dougie danced in front of the TV.  
"So every afternoon drop everything!"  
"Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba!"

"Who needs to read and write when you can dance and sing?"  
"Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba!"

"Forget about your algebra and calculus, you can always do your homework on the morning bus…can't tell a verb from a noun! They're the nicest kids in town!" Simon said in front of the group that was lining up, "Roll Call!!"

"I'm Harry!" The first boy said with long brown hair that was somewhat in a mullet style and had bright blue eyes.  
"Charlie!" A boy with long blonde hair and big eyebrows, looked like a model sometimes.  
"Cheryl!" A very pretty girl with a small figure and long dirty blonde hair.  
"Matt!" He had long black hair and a cheeky smile.  
"Nicola!" She always looked beautiful with her long red hair and tanned skin.   
"Steve!" He had black hair as well with a bit of pink mixed in and was very skinny.  
"Sara!" A tall short blonde haired girl with long legs.  
"Dave!" He had the nicest white blonde hair you've ever seen and the brightest eyes.  
"Kimberly!" She had long curly brown hair and a nice smile.  
"Christopher!" He was the shortest of the group with curly hair and always had on a hat.  
"Jamie!" His real name is James but he preferred Jamie and had long brown hair.

"Heidi!" Yet another blonde who looked beautiful.   
"Nadine!" Long always changing hair and a face that always looked like she had just sucked on a lemon.  
"Chris!" He was tall with long brown hair and one of the oldest of the Council.   
"Mutoya!" She was the rebel of the group and always stuck out.  
"Brian!" He had dark brown hair and usually didn't shave that well…  
"Mark!" Brian's best friend, he has short blonde hair and was very cute.  
"Monica!" One of the twins, both have short black hair.

"Gabriella!" The other twin, together they were known as the Cheeky Girls. Tom squealed as he knew what was coming.   
"And I'm...DANNY!" a lanky boy with long brown curly hair and bright blue eyes said dancing. Dougie and Danny started screaming together and jumping up and down.

"So, if every night you're shaking as you lay in bed," Simon said coming back in.   
"Mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony!"  
"And the bass and drums are pounding in your head," Simon sang as he went up to his podium and the group danced again, "Who cares about sleep when you can snooze in school?They'll never get to college but they sure look cool! Don't need a cap and a gown 'cause they're the nicest kids in town! They're the nicest. Nicest! They're the nicest, nicest! They're the sugar 'n' spicest, the nicest kids in...  
Kids in town!" The group posed to together and Tom's mother rolled her eyes. Deb Fletcher wasn't the most…thinnest woman in town you might say.

"Oh look a new dance! The stricken chicken!" Tom announced as he and Dougie started dancing.

"Thomas Fletcher why do you always have to listen to that racket? I never does any good for my pleats!" Deb said as he ironed clothing.

"DEBBIE!" a high pitched voice said coming down the hallway and Dougie dived over the back of the couch.

"Hello Mrs. Poynter." Deb said as she organized clothes and Tom looked around frantically.

"Hello Debbie, do you have my pettie panties?"

"Yes that will be three dollars!" Deb said smiling.

"Isn't that a little pricey?"

"Well Sam some of your personal stains wouldn't come out unless I took a rock to them!" Deb protested and Mrs. Poynter got all up tight before taking the package and paying and looking over at Tom.

"I don't get why you let him listen to all that noise! My Dougie is at Coin Club at the library after school each day!" Mrs. Poynter said with her nose in the air.

"What do you mean she's right over there…" Deb said before seeing Tom making motions, "What is that? The Waving Raven?" Tom motioned no and tried to point to where Dougie was. "So you want to play charades, alright go on with it!" Tom pointed towards the couch and waved his hands no.

"THOMAS FLETCHER! YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT DOUGIE DOESN'T HAVE PREMISSION TO BE HERE?" Deb screamed as she figured it out and Dougie got up from behind the couch.

"Dougie Poynter you are permanently grounded now! YOU WILL NEVER SET FOOT IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" Mrs. Poynter shouted as she dragged the boy behind her who was protesting, "Goodbye Deb!"

"Goodbye Sam." Deb said rolling her eyes and then looking at Tom who just shrugged and continued watching the TV.


End file.
